


战神

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [8]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: cp有两个，刘卫/赵霍
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青, 赵破奴/霍去病
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208





	战神

**Author's Note:**

> cp有两个，刘卫/赵霍

元狩四年，漠北之役大捷。

在被蛮夷恣意践踏了百余年后，汉帝国的子民们突然间扬眉吐气起来。他们纷纷奔走相告，将这份喜悦的心情传达给每一个认识或不认识的人，更有甚者还将自家酿的好酒一坛一坛捧出来，准备自发地去犒劳这些在疆场上辛苦厮杀的将士们。

虽说两位领兵的将军都骁勇善战，然而在他们心中，那位年轻一些的将军似乎更具有“传奇色彩”。于是不知是谁先传出来的闲话，说当今骠骑将军是天上战神下凡，来助大汉痛击匈奴，一雪前耻。市井流言本不足道，但一传十十传百，等到所有出征的将士们凯旋回朝时，流言已经传得有鼻子有眼了：

“我跟你说，小霍将军出生的那一年，我亲眼看着有颗星星从天上砸了下来，还带着火光的那种。哎呀哎呀，当时还以为是什么妖异之兆，现在想来那可是神仙下凡，专助我大汉来了！”

流言越传越多，越传越广。

渐渐的，军营里也有人私下议论大司马骠骑将军的“显赫身世”，甚至连副官们有时也偏信无稽的谣言——不过没人真的敢在小将军面前放肆。可惜世上没有不透风的墙，这流言终究还是让霍去病本人知道了。

某日小霍将军正在主帐里听副将报告新投奔他的将领名册，一同随行的还有骠骑校尉赵破奴。副将禀告完后并未急着离开，而是欲言又止地瞥了眼霍将军冷着的脸。

“你还有事吗？”

问话的是站在一旁的赵将军。人人都道霍将军寡言少泄，其实除了这位赵校尉，无人能懂大司马骠骑将军心里在想些什么。

“末将，末将还有一事禀告。近日军营上下皆盛传，盛传，”副将有些心虚地抬头看看坐在上面的霍去病——此时他的脸上不见丝毫多余的情绪，“盛传您是‘战神下凡’，您看要不要……”

赵破奴皱着眉望向这位副将——他大概是昏了头才敢把这等戏言放在台面上。

可霍去病依旧面无表情地坐在那里，仿佛刚刚说的是另外毫不相关的人，他只略翻翻手边的竹简，又嘱咐副将记一份简略摘要，过几日呈给他。

副将松了口气——原来大司马骠骑将军也没传言中那么不近人情。他退出主帐后，立刻将这个消息传给同袍。在霍将军的“默许”下，流言喧嚣得更加厉害，有些人甚至已经在闲谈间公开称霍将军为“战神”了。

然而流言的主人公自己是不喜欢这个“外号”的。

几日后，霍去病照例巡逻军营时，偶然撞见那位骠骑校尉正和另一位路博德将军说笑，内容他没听清，却只听到赵校尉笑着说：“余下的事不用你忧心，那位‘战神’将军自然会提前思虑的。”一旁的路将军点头称是，扭过头却像是见了鬼。赵破奴不明所以，回头一看发现大司马骠骑将军摆着一副要“吃人”的表情瞪着他。

“末，末将不知将军——”

“以后，不准，那么，叫我。”

小将军一个字一个字咬得很紧，似乎唇齿间咬的是某个人的肉。赵破奴却还未反应过来：“末将不知——”

“以后，不准称我为，战神，听到了吗？！”

原本还在外面逗留的军士们都在“暴风雨”来临前偷偷溜走了，就连路博德也告辞退下，现在营地上只剩他俩。

“我，不喜欢，那个词。以后不要再说了。”

“末将明白！末将不会再——”

霍去病不耐烦地一挥手，赵破奴立刻噤声，只抱拳低头站着。此刻“赵校尉正在被大司马骠骑将军训斥”的消息已经遍传军营，所有路过的士兵都不得不绕开这片“低气压”。站了大概有半炷香的时间，赵破奴偷偷抬眼去瞧对面的小将军，发现对方站在原地，眼神复杂地看着他。

“将军……”

罕见地，霍去病叹了口气。

“替我送一份简报到宫中。”

在霍去病的“强力干预”下，流言迅速在军营里平息，连带着民间都消停了不少，因此当刘彻听说这些乱七八糟的流言时，笑得腰都直不起来。他望向一旁正在挑选公文的大司马大将军，眉眼间的笑意还未褪去便开口：“谁这么多事儿啊？还战神呢？嘴也太碎了。”

“大约是百姓们想着去病年纪不大，却已为大汉立下如此功业，内心佩服吧。”

大将军也笑得眉眼弯弯，顺手将骠骑营的公文挑了出来，呈给坐在上面的九五之尊。

“这是骠骑营的简报，请陛下过目。”

“不急，这小子做事，朕放心。”

刘彻接过竹简放在一旁，趁机拉过大将军的手，笑得见牙不见眼：“那小子是战神的话，仲卿是什么？”

“……”

“仲卿不是我大汉军魂了吗？”

“……”

“你说是不是？仲卿？”

“……陛下，请不要拿臣开玩笑了。”

“你觉得朕是在开玩笑？”刘彻佯怒，手却紧紧拉住大将军的不放，“这些人只知道去病年纪轻轻便建功立业，怕是早就忘记仲卿你才是把胜利带回大汉的第一人。是你，带给了我，带给了大汉希望。”

初夏的微风吹进未央宫，带着纱质的幕帘轻轻晃动。一旁的沙漏还在落沙，簌簌的声音仿佛在提醒站在未央宫中的二人：时间正在悄悄流逝，从沙漏流逝，从指尖流逝，从发间流逝，从地图前流逝，从书案上流逝，从竹简中流逝。

“陛下，臣……臣多谢陛下昔日提拔之恩。”

卫青抬眼的瞬间模模糊糊地望见对面的帝王眼中也含着泪水。昔日不得不“屈尊”在上林苑练兵的少年天子鬓间也已夹杂着白发，而他，一个曾经被人轻视的骑奴，今日也成了这汉帝国的大司马大将军。

“行了，说着说着怎么还哭上了。等一下朕宣去病进宫，咱们一起去皇后那里用餐。”

“诺。”

END

后续

“去病啊，你为何不喜欢别人称你为‘战神’？”

席间，刘彻故意去逗这只自己养大的小豹子。果不其然，霍去病微微一哂：“臣以为，军队的职责就是‘打胜仗’，而不是被某些人吹得神乎其神，好像打场胜仗就了不得了一样。再说，我要是战神，舅舅算什么？”

正在给据太子剥葡萄的卫青没想到这把火居然能烧到自己身上，他连忙给刘彻使眼色，可惜大汉天子此时宛如患了眼疾，不仅对卫青视而不见还装模作样地点点头：“你舅舅是我大汉军神，专门管着你。”

“陛下……”卫青哭笑不得地阻止，却被刘据缠着再剥一个葡萄。

“那为何别人称呼如此称呼你，你不在意，反而那个骠骑校尉这么说你就生气了呢？”

霍去病似乎没想到刘彻这么问，正在喝酒的他被小小地呛了一下。待咽下这口酒后，他郑重地放下酒盏，向刘彻一拱手，露出一个小小的笑容：

“臣，乐意。”

END


End file.
